Haruka Hani/Pink Princess
Haruka Hani (羽仁 はるか'' Hani Haruka'') is the main character of Six Hearts Princess, transforming into Pink Princess. She is friends with Tamaki Taiue and makes several appearances with Ami and Yukai in the opening and end themes. She is voiced by Atsumi Tanezaki. Appearance Haruka has medium-long pale pink hair worn in thin pigtails with a few, short loose strands. Her bangs are mostly brushed to the left and her forelocks frame her face. She has big pink eyes. As Pink Princess her hair grows in length and sticks out with big, loose curled pigtails held with by a pearl chain. On her head is a small white tiara with a blue flower gem on it to compliment her heart-shaped earrings. She wears a white frilly blouse with a dark pink ribbon on the chest that has a white border and a blue gem at the middle. Her skirt is in two frilly tutu layers of pearl pink and pale pink, and over it is a white flower-shaped peplum lined in dark pink. A pink and white belt with a flower on it wraps around the waist with a matching purse hanging on the left hip, attached to a white and pale pink striped strap. On the back is a big pale pink ribbon. A white wrist accessory is included with a band of dark pink on the wrist and making up the flower-shaped cuff. Her boots have white fabric covering the foot, while pearl pink coloring covers the leg. The sole is pink with a pointed heel. The white flap-style cuff has a pink ribbon hanging from the middle. She gains a dark pink choker. Her peony mark is on her chest. Personality Haruka is very cheerful and loves helping others. History Becoming Pink Princess Haruka spots a cat in a tree one day, and climbs the tree. As the cat crawls on her arm, Haruka experiences a vision of flashes that indicate her becoming a Heart Princess later. She falls off the branch, but grabs it with one hand. She puts the cat on the ground and runs off. As she goes away, Jin watches her from a distance. That evening, Jin appears in Haruka's room, surprising Haruka. Jin plants Haruka's peony mark on her chest and gives her a heart-shaped compact mirror. The next day, Haruka and Tamaki go somewhere to find ideas for the musical they plan on making. A Zaiju attacks and Jin comes. When Jin shouts, Haruka experiences another vision of flashes and stutters the transformation phrase. She becomes Pink Princess. Relationships Ami Gidou Ami is a classmate of Haruka, who later becomes Blue Princess. Yukari Mure Yukari is also a classmate of Haruka, who later becomes Yellow Princess. Kanade Chidori, Makoto Yoshitada, Megumi Daishin They rescue Pink Princess in episode 2 as Heart Princesses. Tamaki Teijo Haruka's best friend. Jin A cat Haruka meets in her bedroom, Jin helps her become Pink Princess. Etymology 'Hani '(羽仁)https://jisho.org/search/羽仁 - Ha ''(羽)https://jisho.org/search/羽, means "''feathers, counter for birds or rabbits" while Ni ''(仁)https://jisho.org/search/仁 means "''benevolence". 'Haruka '(はるか)http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-はるか.html - A feminine given name which means "far, remote or distant". It was usually written in kana alone. Trivia Gallery Main Article: Haruka Hani/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:6HP Anime Category:Protagonists Category:Females